El secreto de Albus Dumbledore
by Rebe-girlprongs
Summary: Albus Dumbledore siempre tuvo secretos, siempre fue un gran mago, un gran hombre, pero cuando murió dejó un gran secreto que tiempo después se descubrió, llevando al Ministerio de Magia a llevar una de sus misiones más importante, poniendo de nuevo a Harry en el ojo del huracán, teniendo que enfrentarse a una batalla, pero esta vez en su vida personal.


**Capítulo 1: Vuelta al mundo mágico**

Hundía la cuchara de manera lenta, una y otra vez, en el tazón de cereales con leche que tenía justo enfrente de sí mismo. El pelo despeinado y la cara de adormilado era ya algo casual en él todas las mañanas. Mientras tanto su novia le miraba a la vez que leía la última edición del Profeta de esa mañana, no sabía bien a ciencia cierta porque Harry estaba tan ensimismado todo el día, ella tenía claro que iría a conocerlos, pero solo podía apoyarlo en la decisión que tomase.

Harry…. – Kingsley miraba con los ojos expectantes a su joven pupilo – sabes que algo tenemos que hacer, sé que para ti es muy duro, pero no podemos dejarlos aquí mucho más tiempo – volvió a mirar a Harry esperando que dijera algo y tras un momento decidió hablar de nuevo – sé que Dumbledore fue uno de tus mayores apoyos, pero hay que sacar todo esto a la luz.

Eso lo tengo muy claro, ministro – sentenció Harry para después hacer una pausa larga y suspirar – pero también es verdad que nos engañó a todos, pero si no lo hubiera planeado todo así – volvió a hacer otra pausa, como pensando cómo decir todo aquello – Voldemort podría seguir vivo, y la pesadilla seguiría siendo la misma de hace diez años, y todo esa gente – y suspiró porque entre esa gente estaba la que fue su familia, su padrino, su profesor – estaría muerta de verdad.

El ministro y Hermione miraron dubitantes a Harry, pensando mil cosas que decir, pero también sabiendo que él tenía mucha razón.

Además – prosiguió Harry antes de que sus acompañantes hablaran – la exposición de todo esto al mundo mágico no va a ser bueno, puede haber gente que no sigan teniendo confianza en usted como ministro y a mí como auror, o incluso a mí con la imagen que yo significo.

Harry – le paró Kingsley – con confianza, eso ahora no me preocupa, sé que El Profeta hará declaraciones que no serán beneficiosas, pero seremos capaz de dar la visión correcta de lo que es.

Harry ante ello solo se resignó, miró cansado a su amiga para volver la vista al ministro, habían sido unas semanas muy duras, enterarse de todo lo que Dumbledore escondía lo había sumido en una pequeña depresión, pero el tema de sus padres, Sirius o el propio matrimonio Lupin le superaban muchísimo más que saber esa verdad de su antiguo director, así que decidió comentar algo que ya llevaba unos días pensando desde que aquella mañana los rescatados habían sido enviados al ministerio.

Señor ministro, tengo que pedirle una cosa – Harry sintió que en ese momento estaba siendo totalmente sincero – necesito un tiempo, todo lo que ha pasado me hace sentir muy cansado, y creo que ahora vosotros seréis capaces de llevar todo de la manera correcta.

Hermione no se sorprendió de aquello, sabía que Harry necesitaba un tiempo tras todo lo acontecido, lo había hablado con Ginny esa mañana antes de venir al ministerio, y agradecería que el ministro se lo concediera.

Por supuesto Harry, tómate el tiempo que necesites, cuando estés preparado podrás volver al ministerio – sentenció el ministro de manera afable, viendo que Harry se había levantado para abandonar el edificio – piensa todo bien, quizás en ellos encuentres muchas respuestas.

Harry sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería el ministro, pero ese era otro tema que le atormentaba, y cada vez que pensaba en sus padres un nudo en el estómago hacía peso en él, porque una parte de él, quizás ese niño pequeño, estallaba de felicidad de ir y dejarse querer abrazar por ellos, y otra parte que le decía que él era un completo desconocido para ellos, que tenían hijos, que quizás no estaban preparados para volver a verlo, para conocer a un adulto que no había tenido una vida fácil, que solo amargaría la existencia de sus padres.

Hasta pronto ministro – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del despacho – te veo luego Hermione.

Adiós Harry – dijo la chica.

Llevaban en aquella sala hacía cuatro horas, sentados en cómodos sillones y con comida en todo momento para tomar libremente, pero aun así el ambiente era frío, helador, mejor dicho, se miraban unos a otros, habían pasado uno a uno, en familia a hablar con el ministro de magia, explicando a cada uno de ellos, que había ocurrido y en apenas unas horas su vida se había convertido en una mentira.

James miraba sin mirar a cada uno de los presentes, podía ver a Marlene Mckinonn sola en una mesa con una taza de café, un café que llevaba en el vaso un buen rato, observaba a Dorcas, estaba muy cambiada, se había cortado su melena rubia, y parecía haber perdido la chispa que la caracterizaba, estaba sentada con un hombre, sería su marido, pero no lo conocía de nada. Otros miembros de la orden estaban también desperdigados por la sala y parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, muchos de ellos también tenían una familia formada, como los Longbottom, mucho más mayores de lo él se acordaba, con dos niñas que se llevaban poca edad entre ellas, pero no parecía divisar a su hijo mayor, lo que le llevaba a pensar en otra persona que dolía, así que decidió cambiar su atención a otras personas. Lo había mirado varias veces, incapaz de acercarse, y parecía que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Sirius estaba muy envejecido desde la última imagen que James tenía en su cabeza, unas pocas horas antes de que Voldemort los atacara en su casa de Godric`s Hollow. No sabía nada de la vida que había llevado desde entonces y algo dentro de él le decía que no había sido muy buena.

Al otro lado de la sala se encontraba otro de sus mejores amigos, pero de nuevo no había tenido el valor de acercarse hasta él para hablar. Remus también había envejecido mucho desde la última vez que James le había visto, parecía algo más nervioso e inquieto que Sirius o él mismo, y eso le extrañaba, el hombre que él recordaba solía ser mucho más tranquilo que ellos dos. Se encontraba con una mujer de la que dedujo que sería su mujer, y un sentimiento extraño emanó dentro de él, de ver que Remus había encontrado a alguien pese a problema personal.

Desvió de nuevo la vista cansado de escudriñar a los presentes allí, y dispuesto a ser él mismo el observado, sabía muy bien que sus amigos le habían mirado varias veces. Y allí seguía su mujer sentada, ella parecía no mirar a nadie, y no haberse dado cuenta de todo el mundo que allí se encontraban en aquella enorme sala, abrazada a su hija era lo único que había realizado desde que se sentaron allí. Se sentó al lado de ella y la rodeó con el brazo para acercarse y posar un suave beso en el pelo, ella solo se giró y le miró a los ojos profundamente, deseaba que pudieran ir a un lugar más tranquilo y conversar, donde ni siquiera su hija o hijo pudiera oírlos. Alex simplemente se encontraba recostado en el pequeño sillón pensativo, intentando entender que era todo aquello que ocurría, y quienes eran realmente sus padres y él mismo.

Sirius se levantó de su silla, estaba empezando a sentirse asqueado, engañado, más todavía de lo que se había sentido cuando el ministro contó aquella verdad que tanto dolía. Sin ánimos y ganas de hacer frente a James y Lily y rondando constantemente la imagen de su ahijado en la cabeza y fantasmas del pasado decidió acercarse a Remus y su prima, a fin de cuentas, su amigo sabía mucho más que James y tenía la confianza de hablar con ellos.

Se situó de pie enfrente de su amigo y de su mujer, Remus le miró, sin moverse tampoco, de pie, mientras Tonks seguía sentada en el sillón. Ninguno de los dos se movió mucho más, mirándose a los ojos, intentando adivinar que ocurría en la cabeza de cada uno. Desde el otro lado de la sala James vio perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Lily también lo estaba viendo y en los dos una sensación amarga se instaló en sus estómagos.

De golpe rompieron la distancia que había entre ellos y se abrazaron, como aquella noche en la casa de los gritos cuando Sirius se reencontró de nuevo con su amigo y con Harry. Corto pero intenso, el abrazo para los dos fue como una liberación de la horrible tensión que ambos tenían desde hacía un buen rato. Cuando se separaron Sirius se acercó a su prima para darla un tierno abrazo y sentarse allí con ellos.

¿Desde cuándo vivís en la mentira de Dumbledore? – preguntó Sirius medio susurrando para que nadie más los escuchara.

Desde que Voldemort entró en Hogwarts, es lo último que vivimos, debimos de morir para el resto del mundo y despertamos al día siguiente, el 3 de mayo de 1998 en una sala – Remus hizo una pausa hasta que encontró la mejor manera de seguir contando lo ocurrido – y ahora parece que somos una especie de prófugos, y ¿tú?

Mi historia es muy parecida a la tuya, caí tras el velo, eso lo recuerdo y lo siguiente que tengo en mi cabeza es despertar en una habitación yo solo – contestó Sirius – he vivido estos años con la sensación de que algo en mi cabeza no encajaba, y ahora al volver a aquí todo vuelve a la normalidad, y veo que debió hechizarnos para que no pudiéramos volver a la realidad.

Lo peor de todo, Sirius – Remus titubeó a la hora de decir lo siguiente - es que creo, que deberíamos estar agradecidos de lo que hizo, si no puede que todos estuviéramos muertos en estos momentos.

Usó algún tipo de magia milenaria para tenernos protegidos sin que nosotros lo supiéramos – habló por primera vez Tonks.

Entiendo vuestro punto – contestó Sirius rápidamente – pero aun así nos mantuvo en secreto, nos mantuvo alejados de la gente que queríamos – y después de esto los tres se mantuvieron en un silencio metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Al rato de estar así, Remus volvió a hablar.

¿Has hablado con ellos?

Ninguno de los dos necesitó decir más para saber de quiénes estaban hablando.

No, no he sido capaz de ir – Sirius paró un momento de hablar para lanzar una mirada disimulada hacia sus amigos – no encuentro el valor de hacerlo, ya sabes, si yo simplemente hubiera aceptado ser su guardián – dejó caer esto último con un hilo de voz.

No creo que te guarden rencor por ello Sirius – contestó Remus – después de tantos años y tras todo esto no creo que sea eso lo que piensen de ti.

¿Y tú?, no has ido tampoco a hablar con ellos – le respondió el animago.

No, tampoco he sido capaz de hacerlo, y no por las razones que tienes tú – Remus paró de hablar para ser él el que realiza la mirada disimulada, teniendo cuidado de no cruzar la vista con ellos – ya sabes que entonces cuando ocurrió aquello en Halloween mi relación con James estaba más fría, yo estaba siempre de misiones con los licántropos, y bueno, luego está el otro tema – Remus otra vez se quedó callado mientras Sirius y su mujer le miraban – no soy capaz de hablar con ellos sabiendo todo de Harry.

Sirius soltó un suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, esa era otra razón para no acercarse a ellos, los dos tenían esa sensación de ser incapaces de hablar con ellos de su hijo, de que hicieran preguntas.

Sirius – le llamó su amigo sacándole de esos pensamientos – tengo otra cosa que contarte.

Sirius miró a su amigo, parecía que el semblante le había cambiado radicalmente, que Tonks se tensaba a su lado, ella sabía que era lo que Remus iba a contarle.

Tonks y yo – titubeó, miró a su mujer y luego a su amigo de nuevo – nosotros, tuvimos un hijo, un mes antes de la batalla donde desaparecimos del mundo real.

El animago abrió la boca desconcertado, no se esperaba para nada eso último, no sabía que decir, vio a Tonks abrazarse a Remus, su amigo era padre, su amigo, el que pensó que su condición condicionaría su vida y ese tipo de pensamientos que siempre Lupin tuvo en su cabeza. Entonces no pudo más que sonreír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y dar de nuevo un efusivo abrazo a su amigo y a su prima.

Pero – seguía sin saber que decir – eso es una gran noticia, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo – les casi gritaba realmente contento.

Sin embargo, estas últimas palabras cayeron como una jarra de agua fría en ellos, no sabían si el niño los reconocería como sus padres, si viviría con la madre de Tonks, y si Harry, si es que estaba vivo le vería muy a menudo.

Pasó un buen rato cuando el ministro entró de nuevo para hablar provocando que ya el silencio que se asentaba en la sala fuera aún mayor. Todo el mundo fijó su mirada en él, que entraba acompañado por algunos aurores de confianza para él.

Dado que ya he hablado con todos vosotros y contándoos lo ocurrido brevemente, hemos habilitado para esta noche unas cómodas habitaciones para vosotros en el ministerio, donde de momento, estaréis seguros hasta que podáis seguir haciendo vuestra vida normal y corriente – Kingsley hizo una pequeña pausa – desde mañana por la mañana me reuniré de nuevo con vosotros de manera individual para hablar cada caso y ver la solución que podemos daros, relativo a volver al mundo mágico y sobre todo relativo a los que habéis vuelto con niños y necesitamos que vuelva a una rutina escolar adecuada – volvió a realizar una pausa – dicho esto, quiero que me sigáis en orden para que podáis descansar como necesitáis.

Cuando el ministro terminó y se dio la vuelta todo el mundo de la sala salió detrás de él, unos más rápidos y otros más tranquilos. James y Lily vieron como sus amigos salían juntos bastante por delante de ellos, todavía con la imagen en la cabeza de verlos abrazándose.

Andaban por uno de los pasillos del ministerio, seguramente hacía tiempo que nadie pisaba por aquellos lugares, hacía las habitaciones que les habían preparados, y podía ver a su amigo andar delante de él con varias personas delante, algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban en sus habitaciones, vio como algunos de los empleados hablaban con Remus y su mujer indicándoles su habitación, y como a Sirius le indicaban la suya, y supo que era su momento no podía esperar más para hablar con ellos, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

¡Sirius! – gritó James a la vez que esquivaba a varias personas que se encontraban por medio para llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Se giró cuando oyó a su mejor amigo llamarle, esta vez sí se miraron a los ojos, Remus que estaba por entrar en la habitación junto con Tonks también se giró. Ninguno sabía si moverse o no, Lily se acercó hasta su marido, mientras silenciosas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y miraba a los que llegó a considerar sus amigos con una mezcla de nostalgia y desasosiego.

 **Este es el primer capítulo de una historia que rondó en mi cabeza, a mi me gustan mucho los merodeadores y las historias donde James y Lily están vivos, así que decidí escribir algo así. Va a ser una historia corta, serán otros dos capítulos más, ya los tengo medio escritos también. No es una historia donde vaya a entrar en grandes detalles y dejo un poco abierto el tiempo en el que ocurre después de la batalla, algo que cada uno imagine a su gusto. Espero que os guste.**


End file.
